


Три минуты

by LABB, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: «У тебя три минуты, решай, черт побери».





	Три минуты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Старый завет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856069) by [fandom_Kings_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017), [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro). 



> **Название:** Три минуты  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1194 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «У тебя три минуты, решай, черт побери».  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** По мотивам макси команды **fandom Kings 2017** [«Старый завет»](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213516791.htm). За кадром смерть не канонных персонажей.

  
— ... да уберите это отсюда кто-нибудь!

— ... Шарав-1, слышишь меня?

В палатке шумно, резкие голоса мешаются с хрипами рации и очередями далеких выстрелов, хлопает в отдалении винт вертолета, да ветер бьется в закрытые «шторки». Люминесцентная лампа, криво прицепленная под потолком, качается, бросая неровные тени. Душно. 

— ... их тут под сотню! 

— … «триста второй» на подходе, удаление — четырнадцать. Сейчас за эту горушку и влево. 

— ... мы оторвались, кажется. Вот черт... 

Голова у Джека болит не переставая еще с тех пор, как он вошел сюда три часа назад. Он морщится, в который раз поправляет неудобную гарнитуру и краем глаза успевает заметить обеспокоенный взгляд Роджерса, брошенный украдкой в его сторону. Джек дергает подбородком, мол, все в порядке, полковник. Вот только черта с два он в порядке и черта с два Роджерс ему верит: это видно по его небритому усталому лицу. 

«Вторая гефская», как ее успели прозвать в народе, никому не дается легко. Оружия мало. Патронов мало. Техники мало. Людей мало. Времени мало. Только вера. Вера отца в Бога, вера людей в него, Джека... 

Ему бы хоть половину этой веры в себя самого. 

Кто-то ставит рядом с ним на стол пластиковый стаканчик с водой. Джек вглядывается в монитор, где разбросаны по карте точки — четыре группы захвата из его бывших «мотыльков». Вся эта затея на грани провала с самого начала, и то, что две из них уходят из зоны обстрела, увозя с собой блоки управления зенитными комплексами вместе с кодами доступа и координатами «груза», другой назвал бы чудом. Но до сих пор Джек верит в своих парней больше, чем в чудеса. Он выдыхает, делает глоток воды. Теперь можно сосредоточиться на тех, кто остался в горах прикрывать уходящих товарищей. Сквозь какофонию звуков, прорывающихся в эфир, он слышит, как под обстрелом матерится командир четвертой группы, зажатой в тиски у склона, нервный шепот «первого» на дальней стороне ущелья, слышит, как оператор наводит вертушки на цели и…

— ... вправо, «триста второй»! Пулеметы! Вправо уходи, говорю! 

Эфир взрывается грохотом бортового орудия. 

— ... давай по одному, разворот! Я при...

Резкий писк на месте сигнала обрывает пилота на полуслове, и в штабе все стихает тут же. Джек даже не сразу осознает, но, осознав, замирает. Один из двух вертолетов, что должны эвакуировать оставшихся людей, сбит. 

Пять пар глаз оборачиваются к нему. 

Но в эту секунду весь мир сжимается до невидимой точки на карте, где на склоне горы полыхают обломки вертолета. 

_— Где самолеты, мать вашу? Нам обещали поддержку с воздуха. Они должны были прибыть десять минут назад._

_— Связи нет, не отвечают, сэр. Мы в ловушке. Прикажете отступать?_

_— Нет! Всем оставаться на местах..._

Они не придут. Это значит, что снова, как и много лет назад — в другой жизни — его парни, задыхаясь от бега, теряя кровь и силы, будут вглядываться в небо, напрасно ожидая увидеть там знакомые силуэты... которых не было никогда. 

И пусть сейчас это не одно и то же. _Но они не придут._

Он смотрит перед собой. По ту сторону стола что-то говорит в рацию Роджерс: Джек видит, как шевелятся его губы. Кто-то трогает его за плечо.

— Джек. — Голос Роджерса, твердый, как гранит, пробивается к нему сквозь оцепенение. Он хватается за этот звук, как за последнюю надежду. 

_Сделай что-нибудь!_

— У нас осталась одна вертушка. Решай, майор. Времени мало. 

_Пожалуйста, полковник, не вынуждай меня._

Джек нервно кусает губы. Тень Лисьего леса нависает над ним, как проклятие. Ему хочется верить, что, если подождать еще немного, все это окажется неправдой. Вот только медлить нельзя.

— Джек, у меня нет другого транспорта. Запас топлива на исходе. У тебя три минуты, решай, черт побери. Или я увожу вертолет.

Джек смотрит на Роджерса и видит, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, сжимающих край стола. Но это люди Джека, и решения, которые ему никогда не хотелось бы принимать, — тоже его. 

Люди Джека. 

_Майкл. Рон. Эндрю. Зак._ Он знает всех по именам, помнит лица, глаза. _Дэниел и Айзек. Мэл. Джейкоб..._  
_  
Кто из них?_

Эфир молчит, но Джек и без того слышит короткий треск автоматных очередей, запах крови, пороха, горячего камня и металла. Он чувствует, как все эти пули ложатся в него самого. 

_Господи, бабочки все твои, знамения проклятые... Зачем это все? Почему не пошлешь еще одну «ласточку», когда это нужно?_

Цифры на мониторе безжалостно отсчитывают секунды. 

00:52

00:51

Время идет. 

Джек проводит по лицу руками, трет глаза. 

Они не могут потерять Зака и Эндрю. Не сейчас, когда их осталось так мало, а это самые опытные подрывники в отряде. Майкл... «Первый» вышел из зоны обстрела, и шансы у них есть. А Айзек полжизни провел в этих горах, он знает все тропы наизусть. Кому, как не им, удастся выжить и выбраться. Дэн всегда выбирается из передряг...

_Но когда ты стал такой расчетливой сукой, Бенджамин?_

Роджерс ловит глазами взгляд Джека.  
_  
Дэнни, прости. Прости._

Джек через силу втягивает в легкие воздух, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и активирует связь.

— Первый... Первый, продолжай движение. Вертушка придет за вами через... — он бросает взгляд на Роджерса и тот кивает, показывая на пальцах, — ...семь... шесть минут. 

И переключает канал.

— Шарав-4, статус?

— В окружении. Айзек ранен. Мэл убит. Мы почти пусты. Попробуем пробраться к уступу, оттуда выйти на точку. Но вы бы поспешили…

— Отставить, четвертый. Бросайте все, уходите по запасному маршруту. И, бога ради, с этой секунды постарайтесь не шуметь.

— Но сэр, я думал, вы нас…

— Вертолет сбит, вы сами по себе. Прости, Дэнни... 

— Ясно. Понял, командир. Отходим.

Голос Дэниела звучит глухо и далеко. Как с того света. 

— Дэнни! Дэн. Мы придем за вами. Нужно время, но мы вас вытащим. 

— Я знаю, Джек. Конечно... Отходим, парни! 

_Господи, помоги, будь ты проклят._

Джек хочет сказать еще что-то, подается вперед. Стакан с водой, неосторожно задетый рукавом, бесшумно падает на пол.

— ... блядь! 

Рация взрывается автоматной очередью, слышится хрип помех, крик, долгий пронзительный свист и... 

Тишина.

Джек срывает гарнитуру и швыряет ее об стол. Ударяет кулаком о металлическую поверхность. И еще раз. 

Боли он не чувствует. 

Джек выскакивает из палатки, садится на перевернутый ящик от патронов и чиркает зажигалкой. К горлу подступает ком, и внезапно становится холодно. Словно откуда-то издалека он слышит, как внутри палатки кто-то шумно ходит, как двигают стулья, отдают последние приказы. Как первая группа отчитывается о завершении эвакуации. Как Роджерс договаривается о переброске «груза» в ущелье, где их уже ждут. 

Он так и сидит, бессмысленно щелкая зажигалкой. Руки трясутся, и искра вспыхивает не сразу.

Видит бог, он убивал не раз, не раз терял людей и раньше. Но никогда — вот так. Никогда. Не сам... Так ради чего они умирают? Ради кого? Почему эти люди идут за ним, даже зная, куда он их в конце концов приведет? _Вот так это работает, да, папа?_

***

Роджерс выходит спустя двадцать минут.

— Давай, Джек, вставай. — Он говорит тихо, склонившись к самому уху. Забирает из рук зажигалку, берет за плечи. Быстро оглянувшись, отводит Джека за угол палатки, подальше от посторонних глаз, и крепко прижимает к себе. 

Они так и стоят в обнимку, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, пока Джек не втягивает судорожно воздух и напряжение, камнем сковавшее плечи, не распадается неровной крупной дрожью.

— Так надо. Тихо, тихо, майор. Ты сделал все, что мог. Эй, посмотри на меня. Шестеро твоих парней вернутся домой. Думай о тех, кого спас.

— Тебе помогает? — Он поднимает взгляд, в голосе отчаяние мешается с вызовом. И надеждой. _Ты же не станешь мне врать, да, полковник?_

— Да, Джек, помогает. Но не сразу. Не сейчас. 

Он откручивает крышку маленькой походной фляжки и протягивает Джеку. 

Спирт отдает металлом, словно кровь.


End file.
